


ring a ring o' roses

by TheStarsHaveAligned



Series: Fol [2]
Category: Code: Realize, Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~
Genre: F/M, Twisted love and some more angst, loads of angst because his route, probably some attempts of murder who am i trying to fool, this keeps being dark okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsHaveAligned/pseuds/TheStarsHaveAligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardia's eyes could have been the sea to drown and die again, ever blue. An ocean away from this red colour that haunted him, that kept his hands tainted and his heart bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ring a ring o' roses

Dreams usually avoided him, and so did nightmares; Saint Germain had been unable to dream in years- too many to admit without having to kill someone.

Or maybe it was that he could not remember dreaming.

It had not always been like this; at the beginning he dreamed, he was sure of it. Saint Germain was sure he had dreams- and hopes, but that was digressing- back when he was still alive, but now well, he could not go back and remember every single night from the past centuries, and luckily so.

In fact, he could say he had no memories of dreaming for the last five hundred years- an approximate approach-, which was the most his memory could go back in time without forgetting substantial details of his existence and the world around him.

Then, why now.

It probably wasn't a dream, but vivid imagery, the kind of vision you have when you are half asleep half awake, before completely dozing off, just as your body involuntarily jolts because you are sinking deep into slumber.

Yes, it probably wasn't a dream, but it awoke Saint Germain completely, leaving him staring at the nothingness in the darkness of his room, unable and unwilling to focus his eyes on anything that wasn't the red colour of his _dream_. The memory of the dark red painting everything around her.

 

The contrast of her pale skin with the burgundy colour was beautiful and enticing, but she would not open her eyes, and Saint Germain was sure that contrast would have been even more alluring, because when had her eyes not been a tempting distraction from the world? Cardia's eyes could have been the sea to drown and die again, ever blue. An ocean away from this red colour that haunted him, that kept his hands tainted and his heart bleeding.

But even so the red roses around her frame- no, not around, she was sleeping on them, cradled on their petals- made the scene ethereal and dreamlike, and Saint Germain could not tear his eyes from it. Because she was sleeping, peacefully, on that bed made of burgundy flowers, and they could touch her without melting, a privilege he wish he had. He wished he could be that rose close to her cheek and softly caress her skin.

He had wished it, before realizing the roses' thorns had started to scratch her face, and where they cut bright red blood would ooze, rotting everything it touched. Before he could react the crimson bed of rose petals had become grey ashes, and then Cardia's eyes opened with a start. Blood red.

And he had opened his too, with a shock.

 

Saint Germain breathed slowly this time, covering his eyes with his hand for a moment as a derisive smirk appeared in his lips, before blinking and then staring again at his room, lighted only by the moonlight.

Because it had lasted just a moment- a weakness he had learnt to kill as soon as it appeared- but he had felt the need to run to Cardia's room and check her eyes kept being the colour of the dreams he could not have anymore.


End file.
